naked_weaponfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona Birch
Fiona Birch "Where is he?" ''-Fiona Birch (Spoken by her before she starts her mission to assassinate her victim)'' Bio Biography Fiona is the famed and feared leader of the Naked Weapon assassination organization. Standing at six feet and two inches tall, she's a a stauesque beauty with a tall and slender torso, slim waist and long limbs.Given her extreme beauty and her height she's often seen as a supermodel. Method Of Assassination The movie starts off with Fiona, dressed in a silver dress with an exposed back, exiting a car. The silver dress beautifully accentuates her back given her slender, gazelle like figure. Giving a glimpse of her beautiful back with the silver straps holding the silver dress, Fiona sashays down the lobby of the hotel and gathers intel on her victim through her cellphone.Here she's informed that her target is a fat gangster who's eagerly awaiting steamy sex with a beautiful and tall supermodel. One of the boss' mooks is this fat guard who's taking his chance with Fiona by "frisking" her. He feels up her long legs to thoroughly check her. The dumb mook doesn't suspect a thing. Fiona then enters the heavily guarded hotel room and is seen by two other henchmen who can't help but be distracted by this supermodel beauty looking gorgeous as ever making her way to the boss' den. They can be seen jealous knowing that their fat boss will have the time of his life by having sex with this tall and slim beauty. But little do they know that they have just allowed a feared assassin to get close to her fat victim. After gaining entry into the fat mob boss' hotel room, Fiona starts to sensually entrance the victim by perching herself on the piano. She sexily brushes the hem of her dress to show of her slender and toned legs. She then unstraps the lace on her back to show her beautifully sculpted backside. Here we can she that she's much taller than the fat mob boss. Her slender, gazelle like backside shimmers splendidly and the fat man cannot beleive his luck that such a tall beauty would even consider glancing at him. The foolish mob boss has been enchanted by Fiona's ethereal beauty and she knows it. With her being on top of the fat-soon-to-be-victim, Fiona sensually straddles the fat man. Her slender and toned back is again displayed here via a CCTV grab and despite being utterly repulsed by his flabby body and his ugly face, Fiona continues with the sex, waiting. She eyes her victim, prepping herself, for the ultimate kill Fiona now knows that she has set herself properly for the one thing that every single mob boss in the world fears. She now preps for the universally feared Deadly Spine Rip Assassination shown through gif sequence The sequence is then followed by the Deadly Spine Rip Master Assassin Fiona Birch has garnered the mantle of a Master Assassin with charcateristics of superhuman strength and a vast knowledge of an array of fighting techniques. Her strength is depicted through the ease with which she was able to brutally break the spine of a fat mob boss with her bare hands. Her unmatched fighting skills are depicted with the way she was able to assassinate the boss' henchmen in a violent fashion